The love in rehab
by TT Salvatore Potter Black
Summary: -Edward, pare não podemos fazer isso- disse - Claro que podemos- respondi - Eu sou sua infermeira e não posso ter relações com pacientes.  Futuro trecho da fic
1. Trailer

**Oi!!! Gente essa idéia maluca que me deu na cabeça na aula de matemática, bom espero que realmente vocês gostem porque estou ansiosa pra saber sobre o que vocês irão achar ta beijos.**

**Resumo Completo: Edward um pacato adolescente americano que após sofrer uma desilusão amorosa entra no perigoso mundo das drogas e do álcool. Seus pais que já não agüentavam mais ver o filho nesse estado acabam o internando em uma clínica de reabilitação. O que irá acontecer se Edward acabar se apaixonando por sua enfermeira? Será que esse amor pode dar certo?Será que irá acontecer? Isso vocês só saberão se acompanharem a Fanfiction.**

**Gente eu necessito extremamente de uma Beta para me ajudar quem se candidata.**

**Trailer**

**Uma decepção amorosa**

-Tanya, você não presta, como eu pude namorar você.

-Eddie, não é nada disso que você está pensando!

-Faça-me um favor, me erra

**O começo**

-Já está indo Edward, nem mais um cigarro.

-Não, valeu to vazando.

-Edward, filho onde você estava.

-Por aí mãe.

-Edward olhe o seu estado.

-Me erra.

-Edward...

-Vou para o meu quarto.

**A internação**

-Filho, nós conversamos e nós vamos te infernar não podemos ver você acabando com a sua vida desse jeito.

-Me deixem em paz.

(...)

-Estão brincando comigo.

-Não nós não estamos isso e para o seu bem.

-Vocês irão se arrepender te terem feito isso comigo.

-Não vamos não você enxergará que isso é para o seu bem.

**O Amor começa a dar sinais**

-Edward, pare não podemos fazer isso.

-Bella, claro que podemos quem irá nos impedir.

-Eu, eu vou impedir isso eu sou sua enfermeira e não posso ter uma relação com pacientes.

**A despedida**

-Edward, temos que conversar.

-Fala, meu amor.

-Eu vou te deixar, não posso arriscar meu emprego.

-Mas Bella.

-Adeus.

**A cura**

-Parabéns Edward sairá hoje da clinica.

-Adeus, inferno.

**O encontro**

-Bella!.

-Edward!

(...)

-Eu te amo,e sempre amei.

-Eu também.

**Eu orgulhosamente lhes apresento**

The Love in Rehab

**Oi!!! Pessoal esse foi o Trailer, então continuo ou não continuo isso vocês irão decidir bjs.**


	2. Prólogo

**Oi!! Nossa eu queria agradecer a vocês por terem mandado essas lindas reviews, nossa realmente a-m-e-i de paixão todas.**

**Ta bom agora pra fic**

* * *

Prólogo

Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, já finalizei o colegial e estava indo para a faculdade quando aconteceu um fato que mudou totalmente o rumo da minha humilde vida, há exatamente um ano e meio eu namorava Tanya Denali uma garota aqui de Forks, como eu pude ser extremamente estúpido por pedi-la em namoro, eu não sei, acho que estava bêbado, Tanya simplesmente dava para todos os garotos de Forks High School, eu só percebi que era corno quando na frente de todos eles me traiu com até então meu melhor amigo Tyler, foi ai que a ficha caiu esse tempo todo eu fui um idiota e nem percebi, como pude amar uma mulher dessas, ou melhor, como eu ainda posso amá-la.

Messe após descobrir meus pequenos enfeites na cabeça encontrei uma pessoa que me levou para a minha cura dessa pequena desilusão amorosa, ele é Mike Newton, que como dizem meus pais me levou ao "perigoso" mundo das drogas e do álcool, se me perguntarem se acho perigoso a resposta é não, na verdade é a minha cura.

Pelo menos eu pensava assim até que meus pais decidiram me internar, nessa clínica conheci a enfermeira que me mostrou uma nova visão do que é o amo por milagre me fez esquecer de Tanya é me fez amá-la como nunca amei ninguém na minha vida essa mulher especificamente dizendo é Isabella Swan, Bella como gosta de ser chamada.

* * *

**Então gostaram do prólogo espero que sim pois escrevi na aula de ciências, queridas leitoras um amigo meu a meu pedido irá fazer o trailer dessa fic ta.**

**Enquanto isso, o que acham de me mandarem várias reviews.**

**Hein!**

**Bjs!**

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett**

**Kah reche - Oi! Flor eu aceito vc como minha beta ta bom, só preciso que vc me mande seu e–mail Bjs! **


	3. O começo de um relacionamento

**Oi! Bom primeiramente eu quero agradecer pelo apoio por essa fanfiction continuar, confesso que pensei que não fosse assim.**

**Agora para a fic bijus!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: O começo de um relacionamento

* * *

Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do?  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground 

**Trecho da musica: (you drive me) Crazy**

* * *

Estava saindo da escola conversando com Tyler conversando sobre a festa que os Denali darão hoje à noite.

-Hey! Edward - disse Tanya parando na minha frente, cara como ela é extremamente gata.

-Ah! Er... Oi! Tanya - Respondi.

-Você vai há minha festa hoje não vai?- perguntou

-Claro! Por que eu não iria?- perguntei.

-Sei lá! Você quase não vai a festas fora do colégio, então eu pensei que você não iria - falou.

-Pode me esperar, eu mesmo não perderia essa festa por nada – falei.

-Que bom saber disso, então até hoje a noite - falou dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

Assim que ela sumiu da minha vista Tyler começou a falar.

-Cara! Ela ta tão na sua. **(n/a: diretamente de everybody's hate chris)**

-Eu sei é você acha o porquê que eu vou há essa festa hoje, hein?

-Ah! Malandro

-Aprendi com o próprio

Despedi-me de Tyler e segui para o meu xodó minha lamborghinni gallardo pretae fui em direção a minha casa ao chegar coloquei meu carro na garagem e fui para a cozinha onde minha mãe estava a fazer o almoço.

-Oi! Mãe

-Oi! Eddie

Fiz uma cara de desgosto, não gostava quando ela me chamava assim.

- Mãe Eddie, se eu pelo menos chegasse aos pés do Van Halen **(n/a: nossa eddie quanto** **bom gosto para escolher um guitarrista)**

-Ai! Edward só você mesmo

-Cadê a Alice?

-Você conhece sua irmã deve estar no closet dela organizando o seu novo guarda-roupa

-Alice – dessa vez falamos em uníssono.

-Vá chamá-la para almoçar querido

-Ta bom mãe

-ALICE! VEM ALMOÇAR – gritei da sala

-Nossa senhora eu pedi para chamá-la e não para gritar é me deixar surda

Comecei a rir do jeito como a minha mãe falou logo depois um duende saltitante apareceu na cozinha.

-Oi! Eddie

-Aff! Você também agora é

-Com certeza depois desse seu grito

Bufei essas duas ninguém merece, nem mesmo um adolescente como eu.

-Mãe, eu posso ir a festa dos Denali hoje a noite?

-Sim

-Valeu

-Ah não eu também quero ir

-Então, por que você não vai há festa com seu irmão, assim você é principalmente você Alice não irá ficar tão bêbada.

-Meldels, mãe!

Almoçamos e depois cada um foi fazer o que tinha que fazer, fui direto para o meu quarto me joguei na cama e meu celular começou a vibrar e e fui conferir o que era.

_De: Tanya Denali_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_Estou extremamente ansiosa para te ver na festa, e você não sabe o tanto._

_Bjus!_

Cara essa garota ainda vai me tirar do sério!

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Para: Tanya Denali_

_E você não sabe o tanto tbm._

Resolvi dormi afinal teria que descansa para a festa, quando acordei eram exatamente 22:30 cara como eu dormi tanto assim eu não sei só sei que estava atrasado para a festa, tomei um rápido banho é após sair do banheiro algum bate na porta.

-Quem é?

-Seu idiota, anda logo nós já estamos atrasados e eu não gosto de me atrasar para festas.

-Já to saindo pixel.

Sai do quarto com Alice me lançando o seu famoso olhar mortal, pegamos meu carro e fomos para a festa, a festa estava bombando quando chegamos logo Alice foi a procura de Jazper, fui procurar Tyler não foi difícil de achá-lo, pois ele estava na sala com a turma.

-Oi!Galera

-Oi!Edward – todos falaram

-Ahn! Edward todos nos pensamos que você não viria mais.

-É eu também pensei.

-Que isso Tanya quer dançar?

-Claro

A puxei para a pista de dança e por coincidência esta tocando sexy bitch, começamos a dançar de uma maneira bem inapropriada para crianças verem não contive e a agarrei bem na pista mesmo, nossa boca parecia sentir desejo como se isso deveria ter acontecido a muito tempo, ficamos a festa toda depois catei Alice que estava fazendo uma coisa bem inapropriada com Jazper, e fui para casa afinal de contas eram 6:30 da manhã cheguei e caí na cama sem me preocupar com nada.

_Dois messes depois_

Eu estou apaixonado por Tanya e desde a festa na sua casa que agente ta ficando, é hoje eu decidi vou pedi-la em namoro, entrei no refeitório subi na mesa e disse.

-Pessoal, atenção por favor!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam neste momento fui à direção a Tanya.

-Tanya Denali, desde aquele dia que agente ficou na festa e continuamos focando que eu estou gostando de você então aqui e agora eu peço você em namoro diante de todos os alunos de Forks High School. Tanya Denali você aceita namorar comigo?

Ela demorou um pouquinho para responder faltava pouco para eu dar um treco.

-Clara que....SIM!

Eu a beijei e todos bateram palmas, mas um mês depois transamos pela primeira vez.

* * *

**Gente!**

**Não me matem ta só que ta tudo muito corrido para mim por isso a demora, me desculpem de novo por essa capítulo que ficou uma droga, agora prometo que vou tentar postar todo final de semana ta bom, bjs.**

**Peço perdão pelos erros de português mais eu anda to sem beta.**

**Curiosidades:**

**Van Halen: Para quem não conhece é uma banda de rock ****que começou em meados dos anos 70,não me recordo especificamente a data, e hoje e uma das bandas mais influentes do rock até as The Runaways já fizeram turnê com eles também a banda tem m dos melhores guitarristas do mundo o Eddie Van halen que por coincidência se chama Edward.**

**Tradução:**

Você me leva a loucura

Eu estou tão dentro de você

Baby, você gira ao meu redor

Oh

A terra esta movendo mais não posso sentir o chão

**Fala mais sobre o começo da relação deles afinal o Edward e apaixonado pela Tanya**

**Que tal me deixarem várias reviews.**

**Hein!**

**Bjs!**


	4. Um conto de fadas se inicia

**OI! Olha aí eu não demorei tanto assim para postar, mas o meu atraso é principalmente por que eu ando lendo um monte de livros como: a saga a mediadora, li os quatro volumes do livro o ladrão de raios.**

**Bom agora sem mais delongas para a fic.**

**Enjoy!**

Capitulo 2: Um conto de fadas se inicia.

Estava indo para casa da minha Tanya que tinha me chamado para "estudar" na sua casa já que seus pais tinham viajado, ao chegar desci do carro e fui bater na campainha.

-Oi! Nossa Eddie sabia que eu estava morrendo de saudades de você.

Entrei e ela fechou a porta.

-Serio! Pois saiba que esse sentimento e recíproco.

Ela ai dizer alguma coisa, mas eu ataquei sua boca com voracidade, ficamos assim até que decidimos subir para seu quarto não sei como mais consegui abrir a porta e depois a fechei com o pé, nos deitamos na cama e eu novamente ataquei a sua boca, fui tirando lentamente sua saia depois fui subindo lentamente por sua blusa até que alcancei o fecho do seu soutian o abri, e logo depois tirei sua blusa e a joguei em algum canto do quarto.

-Edward sabia que você esta usando roupas demais.

Então ela desabotou minha calça e a tirou lentamente, só para me torturar, foi lentamente subiu e começou a desabotoar a minha camiseta depois tirou a minha boxe e eu tirei com o dente a sua calcinha, comecei dando pequenas mordidas em seus mamilos, depois comecei a massagear e a lamber seu clitóris.

-Edward vai logo para de torturar- sorri- Entra logo.

Sem mais delongas entrei nela e fui tomado por uma onda de prazer.

-Eddie! Eu...e-euu vou gozar.

-Goza pra mim vai Tanya, goza.

Foi só eu falar que ela atingiu seu orgasmo, mas não demorei muito é atingi o meu orgasmo também, então foi bastante visível a quantidade de orgasmo que estávamos liberando.

-Agora Edward é a minha vez de brincar.

Sai de dentro dela reclamando, mas não demorou muito Tanya começou a lamber a minha ereção e também começou a dar pequenas mordidas.

-Amor larga de torturar.

Dito e feito Tanya abocanhou minha ereção e eu atingi uma uma quantidade absurda de orgasmo.

-Eddie! Essa foi melhor do que a nossa primeira vez.

-È meu amor eu também acho.

Resolvemos assistir um filme, mas logo lá para umas três das tardes.

-Tanya, acorde eu tenho que ir se não minha mãe vai ficar louca.

-Ta bom, mas promete que me liga quando chegar.

-Sim.

Descemos para o andar de baixo e antes de ir embora demos um rápido beijo.

-Até mais tarde Eddie

-Até meu amor.

Peguei o meu bebê e fui e fui para casa, ao chegar como de costume gritei.

-Tô em casa.

Estranho ninguém responder, fui direto para o meu quarto me joguei na minha king size.

"_Oi, Eddie que demora, porque demorou para me ligar?"_

"_Meu amor eu acabei de chegar"_

"_Escuta, você vai à festa do Tyler hoje."_

"_Nossa me esqueci completamente. Que horas que é?_

"_A festa começa as onze, mas só a vai bomba meia noite. Então você vai?"_

"_Não sei vou ligar para Dona Esme, se ela deixar eu te mando um sms ta bom, até mais"_

"_Ta bom, mas se esquece ta"_

Desliguei o cel e disquei o número da minha mãe.

"_Oi filho você está em casa."_

"_Sim, mãe"_

"_Pensei que você ainda estivesse na casa de sua namorada."_

"_Mãe posso ir à festa do Tyler hoje?"_

"_Pode sim meu filho só não volte muito tarde ta bom."_

"_Mãe onde o povão da casa está"_

"_Eu estou no supermercado, Alice foi ao shopping com a Suzzanah Simmon, e seu pai teve ma emergência no hospital."_

"_Então ta. Beijo!."_

Desliguei o celular e fui digitar o sms para Tanya.

"_De:Edward_

_Para:Tanya Denali_

_Tô liberado para ir á horas eu te pego?"_

Não demorou muito recebi a resposta.

"_De: Tanya Denali_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_As onze e meia pode ser eu só quero chegar depois da meia noite então temos um tempinho para fazer o que quiser."_

Não demorei e respondi.

"_De: Edward Cullen _

_Para:Tanya Denali_

_Que bom porque eu já sei o que vamos fazer."_

Resolvi dormir um pouco afinal de contas deveria estar bem disposto para a noite que estava por vir.

**Gente! Mil desculpas pelos últimos capítulos eu sei que estão uma droga, mas ultimamente eu ando meio que sem expiração, nossa ia me esquecendo talvez não de para eu postar na semana que vem pois começara as recuperações e eu acho que fiquei em duas ta bom.**

**Com relação a lemmon não me matem só que um amigo meu pediu e eu simplesmente travei na hora de escrever ta bom bjs.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Que tal me estimularem, hein?**

**Me mandando várias reviews.**

**Aí talvez eu possa dar ma fugidinha e postar antes de ficar de castigo.**

**BJUS!**


	5. Party

**Oi! Pelo menos eu não demorei tanto assim pra postar o capítulo, mas eu estou de recuperação em 4 matérias.**

**Bom sem mais delongas pra fic.**

**Enjoy!**

Capítulo 3: Party

**P.O.V Tanya**

Estava me arrumando para ir para a festa do Tyler e e claro esperando o idiota do Cullen, bom pelo menos ele é popular e é muito bom na cama.

"_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And l'm caught in between_

_Countin"_

Porra quem foi à puta que atrapalhou minhas fantasias com Edward.

"_Alô"_

"_Tanya sou eu Elena só te liguei pra saber se você vem na minha festa hoje?"_

"_Claro que vou já tinha até me esquecido, mas o Jeremy ta aí?"_

"_Lógico ele acabou de perguntar por você, tava super animado pra saber se você viria ou não. Nossa me esqueci que você ta de rolo com o Edward é esse mesmo o nome do individuo."_

"_Sim, esse é o nome do individuo, mas fica despreocupada eu vou a sua festa, agora eu tenho que desligar. Bjus!"_

"_Bjus! Até mais tarde."_

Agora é ligar para o idiota de meu "namorado".

"_Alô"_

"_Eddie sou eu sua Tanya"_ – tive uma súbita vontade de vomitar.

"_Oi! Meu amor. Por que ta me ligando?"_

"_Só pra avisar que eu não vou poder ir à festa com você, pois vou dar uma passadinha na festa dos Gilbert é quando eu chegar à festa do Tyler eu te ligo ta bom."_

"_Ta, mas de qualquer maneira mande um "Ola" para sua prima. Beijos!"_

Graças a Deus o Cullen desligou. Agora só falta me arrumar para ir à festa mais bombástica de toda Seatle. Terminei de me arrumar peguei meu bebê que é fui a direção a casa da minha querida priminha. Quando cheguei um frente à mansão dos Gilbert a festa estava bom bando, é pra variar Jeremy estava parado na porta conversando com seus amigos é meldels o que é aquilo ele está extremamente g-a-t-o.

-Oi!Tanya, pensei que você não viria na minha festa hoje.

-Há ha!Eu Tanya Denali perder uma das festas mais aguardadas de toda Seatle nem morta.

Vi um pequeno sorriso se formando na sua boca.

-Bom minha irmã está la dentro com a Caroline.

-Será que você poderia me acompanhar?

-Com todo prazer.

Entramos na mansão é realmente a festa está bom bando tinha muito mais gente se comendo do que dançando.

-Tanya você veio!- gritou Elena

-Lógico que eu não perderia sua festa por nada.

-Muito bom ouvir isso.

-Garotas se não se importam vou ali voltar pra minha turma.

-Não. Jeremy você quer dançar?

-Claro!

Fomos nos distanciando de Elena mais ainda pude ouvi-la dizer "Vejo mais um casal que vai ficar nessa festa, ainda bem que Jeremy tem seu próprio quarto.".Elena Gilbert sempre tendo seus pensamentos maldosos a mau na pista de dança estava tocando Sexy Bicht que por sinal é minha música.** (n/a: Ainda bem q vc sabe)**

**P.O.V Edward**

Quer saber de uma coisa eu não quero ir mais nessa festa vou ficar em casa vendo a maratona de Friends que com certeza é muito mais legal.

-Filho, ta em casa?

-Tô mãe.

Respondi e subi imediatamente para o meu quarto.

**P.O.V. Tanya**

Eu e Jeremy começamos a dançar de uma maneira inapropriada para menores. Senti algo duro se chocar contra minha cabeça, logo percebi que estávamos na parede. Não pude falar nada Jer atacou minha boca com muita voracidade é eu que não sou boba nem nada correspondi com a mesma intensidade, logo senti sua mão passeando por meu corpo e de repente ele me deu um pequeno aperto na bunda, não vou negar gemi de prazer.

-Que tal terminarmos isso no meu quarto que com certeza a minha cama é mais confortável do que essa parede.

-Eu nunca que rejeitaria.

Ele me puxou em direção as escadas. Subimos e fomos direto para o quarto, é sem duvidas nenhuma sua cama era mais confortável do que aquela parede. Então foi isso transamos até dizer chega é eu adormeci em seus braç mais ou menos 5 da manhã é fui direto pra casa cheguei no meu maravilhoso quarto.

"_De: Jeremy Gilbert _

_Para: Tanya Denali._

_Adorei nossa noite."_

E literalmente desmaiei na cama.

**Hehe! Não me matem eu n terminei o capítulo pois quero receber várias reviews, é tenho uma boa noticia para vcs, semana que vem na minha escola vai começar o JIM- jogos internos marista, é eu como odeio esportes n vou participar então vou ter uma semana toda sem aula é se eu receber muuuuuuuuuuitas reviews vou poder dar uma adiantada na fic.**

**Anyway reviews**


	6. Ressaca e Traição

**Oi! Olha eu aqui de novo, mas eu quero reviews gente vocês assim vão me ão se não tiver reviews eu não posto o próximo capítulo, mas só para falar se este capítulo ficar uma bosta é porque eu estou vendo " UM AMOR PARA RECORDAR" acho que nunca vou me cansar desse filme ai bom eu não sei se presto atenção no filme ou se eu presto atenção no capítulo.**

**Só para falar este capítulo tem duas músicas que eu acho que se encaixam então resolvi colocar as duas. Então escolham a sua favorita.**

**Enjoy!**

Capítulo 4:Ressaca é traição

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
'Cuz I can feel that you're gone  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
but don't take me for a fool!

You can tell me that there's nobody else – (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself – (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie!  
It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie!

You look so innocent, but the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he touches you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late

You can tell me that there's nobody else – (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself – (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!  
It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!  
You're nothing but a lie!

You can tell me that there's nobody else - but I feel it!  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself - but I see it!  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!  
It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!  
Your love just a lie

**Your Love is a lie- Simple Plan.**

...

**P.O.V Tanya**

Acordei com uma ressaca daquelas. Meu Deus acho que eu nunca mais vou beber tanto assim! Chequei o relógio só para saber as horas e... OMFG! São exatamente 16:30, acho que tenho que ligar para o meu "querido namorado". Ai meu santo, porque eu fui me meter nessa história? Simples; um ele é rico, dois ele é popular, e por ultimo mas não menos importante, alem de ser um maior gato é muito bom na cama, mas agora eu tenho que ligar para aquele insuportável.

Chamou cinco vezes e eu atendi:

"_Oi! Meu amor. Como foi a festa ontem?"_

"_Foi ótima Eddie, mas como sempre senti sua falta"-_Acho que eu deveria ganhar um Oscar pela minha brilhante atuação com esse idiota.

"_È muito bom saber disso, mas então ta a fim de sair hoje?"_

"_Não, meu amor eu estou com uma ressaca daquelas"_

"_Então o que você acha de eu cuidar de você? Hein!"_

"_Não, de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você me ver nesse estado deprimente"_

"_Então ta, mas agora eu tenho que ir, pois vou curtir um pouquinho a piscina"_

"_Ta bom, mas com uma condição"_

"_Que condição?"_

"_Aproveite por mim também"_

"_Claro pode deixar. Beijo"_

"_Outro"_

É, então graças a deus desligou, mas agora eu preciso cuidar do meu estado deplorável. Alguém bateu na porta e eu disse "ENTRA":

- Filha, você está bem?

- Não, mãe será que você poderia me dar uma aspirina?

- Claro espera só um pouquinho que vou buscar.

Dois minutos depois ela me deu a aspirina e saiu. Depois disso caí em um sono bastante profundo.

**P.O.V Edward**

Tanya tinha me ligado como ela não quis que eu cuidasse dela fui aproveitar o milagroso dia de sol que estava fazendo em Forks. Fiquei nadando até o anoitecer.

- Eddie, vem jantar!

- Já to indo Dona Esme!

Jantei a maravilhosa comida da minha querida mãe, subi para o meu quarto para amanhã e lembrei que tinha que agüentar mais uma semana de aula. Acordei as 06h00min é como sempre fui para escola, ao chegar lá Tanya estava conversando com suas amigas fui até lá.

-Oi Tanya.

-Oi Eddie, já estava com saudades.

Então nos beijamos.

-Ai! Gente que nojo arrume um quarto

-Ah vá-te catar Tyler.

Depois o sinal bateu é fomos em direção a aula.

_***DOIS MESES DEPOIS***_

**P.O.V Tanya**

Bom faz exatamente dois meses que eu namoro o idiota do Cullen, e até hoje ninguém nunca descobriu o meu caso com Tyler. Estava indo para a escola muuuuito cedo já que eu e Tyler nos encontrávamos todos os dias.

-Oi gata!

-Oi gato!

Ficamos nos pegado em um lugar que eu sabia que até bater o sinal.

**P.O.V Edward**

Cheguei à escola um pouco mais cedo, e é exatamente hoje faz dois meses de namoro, então quando vi a galera fui logo perguntar onde estava minha namorada para entregá-la o presente.

-Galera malvadinha! – eles odiavam quando chamava eles assim - Vocês viram minha namorada?

-Não, ninguém viu a Tanya não, tipo, procura ai dentro da escola que talvez ela esteja lá dentro, pois o carro dela ta aqui.

-Nossa... Valeu pela 'ajuda'!

-Ah! Vai tomar bem no meio do teu ...**(n\a: não terminei, pois pode ter de menor lendo essa fic e eu sou uma autora correta.)**

Comecei a rir, mas tinha que procurar minha namorada. Procurei por tudo quanto é canto, mas eu não a achei então para a minha sorte o sinal bateu. Nossa parece que hoje a sorte não está sorrindo pra mim. Foi ai que eu tive um pequeno vislumbre seu, mas pra onde ela entrou era a sala do zelador... Tenho que ir lá ver isso.

-Tanya eu te procurei pelo colégio todo, mas... O QUE EXATAMENTE É ISSO?- não acredito que vi minha namorada é Tyler se beijando.

- Er... Oi Edward! - disse

- TANYA DENALI VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA COMO EU PUDI NAMORAR VOCÊ? - nessa hora ela e ele saíram de dentro do armário e todos da escola pararam para ver.

- Eddie, não é nada disso que você está pensando! - Tanya falou

- HAHA eu não estou pensando nada eu estou vendo.

- Eddie, mas não é nada disso que você viu.

- Ah não! Então vocês só estavam jogando Hóquei com a língua, não melhor você desmaiou no armário do zelador é Tyler como o bom amigo que é foi fazer uma respiração boca a boca.

-Olha Edward, eu sou sua namorada...

-EX-namorada e você, - disse apontando pro Tyler - não é considerado mais meu amigo. ESCUTEM TODOS OS ALUNOS DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, TANYA DENALI É UMA VAGABUNDA, E ESSE QUE ESTÁ DO SEU LADO É TYLER SMITH, NUNCA CONFIEM NESSAS PESSOAS PORQUE ESSES DOIS NÃO MERECEM A CONFIANÇA DE NINGUÉM.

-Que algazarra é essa que está acontecendo aqui? Todos pra sala agora- falou o diretor.

Eu que não estava com a menor paciência para assistir aula fui para o estacionamento peguei meu carro é segui em direção a Port Angeles _hoje eu encho a cara,_pensei. Chegando a Port Angeles estacionei meu volvo na avenida em frente ao bar "The One" **(n\a: n sei se esse bar existe, mas eu tirei da fic novos ares)** entrei e fui em direção ao balcão.

-O que deseja?- perguntou Bob.

-Er... Bob, eu vou querer uma garrafa nova de vodka pra comprar.

-Qual?

-Orloff, vocês tem?

-Sim, vou pegar e já volto - disse- aqui está! Custa 50 dólares.

-Toma.

-Muito obrigado senhor.

Peguei minha vodka é fui pra praia me sentei na areia abri a garrafa é comecei a tomar, e só de pensar no quão estúpido eu fui por namorar Tanya! Aposto que ela só estava comigo por diversão, depois que terminei voltei ao bar, só que pedi 3 garrafas. Quando estava saindo do bar, tomando a segunda, um homem com mais ou menos a minha idade me parou:

- Hey! Acho que essas garrafas não vão adiantar nada!

- Como assim? Você nem me conhece.

- Prazer, Mike Newton. Eu sei que você viu sua namorada com outro, e ficou decepcionado. Mas ficar bêbado, não vai adiantar nada!

- Você sabe meu nome?

- Edward Cullen. – ele não vai me parar do nada da rua, sabendo meu nome, sem querer algo em troca.

- E qual a sua proposta?

- Venha, vamos a um lugar mais reservado.

Fomos perto da praia. Sentamos num bar na orla, e ele começou:

- Quero de oferecer uma coisa.

- Fale!

- Isso. – ele me mostrou um pó branco, num saquinho.

- Isso é cocaína? – perguntei

- Sim. Isso sim vai te fazer esquecer a sua ex-namorada.

- Mas... Não é proibido?

- Nada é proibido no meu mundo, Edward! – É... Experimentar uma vez não vai me matar, né?

- E quanto custa isso?

- Isso cara! Custam 20 dólares, esse saquinho.

- Ok, eu vou... Experimentar.

- Aqui o meu cartão, qualquer coisa, é só me ligar.

Me despedir dele, peguei o saquinho, e fui pra casa. Não sei se vou provar. Dizem que essas coisas viciam rápido.

Fui dirigindo para casa pensando sobre o que deveria fazer. Cheguei eram umas oito. Subi, e desabei na cama. A última coisa em que pensei foi: Porque ela fez isso comigo?

De manha, acordei com o despertador. Ótimo, mais um dia de aula! Tomei um como de suco, e segue pra escola. Cheguei ao colégio, e começaram os cochichos: ' o novo corno da escola', 'não sabe com quem tem amizades', etc.

Fingi que não ouvi, e fui pra minha aula de biologia.

- Muito bem alunos, hoje vamos estudar o maravilhoso mundo das planárias- disse o senhor Banner.

Não prestei muita atenção à aula. Biologia acabou e fui para a aula de física, que também não prestei muita atenção. O resto do dia se passou assim.

Depois que acabaram as aulas peguei meu carro e fui para casa. Imediatamente, subi para o meu quarto, me joguei na cama e novamente pensei na proposta de Mike. Será que eu provo? Ficava me perguntando. Eu só quero uma maneira de esquecer tudo será que droga é a melhor? Será que esse caminho é o mais fácil? Estava muito sobrecarregado resolvi dormir, depois pensava na resposta. Mas quando estava fechando o olho, alguém bate na porta.

- Entra – a baixinha entrou.

-Eddie olha, eu sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas eu só quero que você saiba que estarei aqui para te ajudar em tudo o que você precisar.

Comecei a chorar. Eu não chorava facilmente, mas precisa desabafar. Alice me abraçou e ficamos assim até que coloco minha cabeça no seu colo, e começou a fazer cafuné.

- Edward, saiba que eu o amo muito, e não ligue para nada que aqueles idiotas dizem. Saiba que sempre que precisar estarei aqui.

-Eu te amo muito sabia pixel?

Ela fez careta e disse.

-Sabia que eu nunca gostei da Tanya?

-Sério?

- Sim, mas não é hora para isso. Vamos almoçar, porque se Dona Esme fica sabendo que eu não alimentei meu irmão ela vai ficar muito brava!

Descemos para almoçar. Assim que terminei lavei minha parte da louça e subi para o meu quarto. Adormeci com a mesma dúvida. Será que eu vou? É o melhor caminho? Irei decepcionar a minha família que sempre me apoiou? Então dormi de vez.

**NB:** Não me matem gente! A culpa é toda minha! Antes, eu estava sem tempo, e depois, a parte do capitulo que eu já tinha betado, meu PC quebrou, e eu perdi tudo! Tive que fazer tudo de novo, e só agora tive tempo pra isso! Sorry mesmo meus amores! Porém espero que curtam! E, ah, deixem reviews, nossa querida autora merece, não é mesmo?

**N/a:** Genteh! Eu acho que esse capítulo ficou uma bosta, mas mesmo assim eu quero reviews. BJUS!

Não terminei só pra deixar vocês curiosos! *-*

**Tradução:**

"Seu amor é uma mentira"

Eu durmo ao lado do telefone  
São duas da madrugada e eu estou esperando sozinho  
Diga-me, onde você esteve?  
Eu encontrei um bilhete com outro nome  
Você manda um beijo, mas não parece a mesma coisa  
Porque eu posso sentir que você se foi  
Não posso morder minha língua para sempre, enquanto você tenta fazer parecer legal  
Você pode se esconder atrás das suas histórias,  
Mas não ache que eu sou um idiota!

Refrão:  
Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)  
Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)  
Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser,  
mas eu sei, eu sei  
Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!  
Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!

Você parece tão inocente, mas a culpa em sua voz te entrega  
Sim, você sabe o que eu quero dizer  
Como você se sente quando beija, quando sabe que eu confio em você  
E você pensa em mim quando ele toca você ?  
Você poderia ser mais obscena?  
Então não tente dizer que você sente muito e não tente arrumar isso  
E não perca seu fôlego, porque é tarde demais, é tarde demais

Refrão (2x)


	7. O início de tudo

Oooi! Gente tô triste só recebi duas reviews no meu capítulo anterior, tudo bem eu sei que demorei, mas minha beta ficou sem net e eu tava super entupida de trabalho pra poder se dar bem no trimestre, mas sem embolação eu só vou postar o outro capítulo depois que eu receber 8 reviews.

**Momentos finais do capítulo anterior.**

(...)

Comecei a chorar. Eu não chorava facilmente, mas precisa desabafar. Alice me abraçou e ficamos assim até que coloco minha cabeça no seu colo, e começou a fazer cafuné.

- Edward, saiba que eu o amo muito, e não ligue para nada que aqueles idiotas dizem. Saiba que sempre que precisar estarei aqui.

- Eu te amo muito sabia pixel? - Ela fez careta e disse.

- Sabia que eu nunca gostei da Tanya?

- Sério?

- Sim, mas não é hora para isso. Vamos almoçar, porque se Dona Esme fica sabendo que eu não alimentei meu irmão ela vai ficar muito brava!

Descemos para almoçar. Assim que terminei lavei minha parte da louça e subi para o meu quarto. Adormeci com a mesma dúvida. Será que eu vou? É o melhor caminho? Irei decepcionar a minha família que sempre me apoiou? Então dormi de vez.

_**Para Fanfiction agora, enjoy!**_

**P.O.V Edward:**

Então dormi de vez.

Foi uma noite tranqüila, sem sonhos. Algo me dizia que o que eu estava prestes a fazer, era errado. Eu ia sim me viciar rápido. Ia mais ainda pro fundo do poço. Mas mesmo resolvi, que se viciar era melhor do que todo dia lembrar da dor que eu senti.

No outro dia, acordei umas 10 horas da manhã. Ainda bem que hoje é sábado, pois eu não estava com o menor saco para ir pra escola, e assim, acabei descendo pra tomar café.

- Bom dia meu dorminhoco – disse minha mãe - Dormiu bem? – perguntou.

- Sim. Em tese. – respondi honestamente.

Tomei meu café e subi diretamente pro meu quarto, não estava com a maior paciência de ficar em casa então decidir pegar a cocaína e ir pro meu refugio pessoal. Mas antes disso, precisava de um bom banho. Peguei minha roupa, e me dirigi para o banheiro. Botei o chuveiro no mais quente possível, eu precisava relaxar. Saí do Box todo vermelho, mas aquilo ia passar logo.

Peguei a chave do meu volvo e fui em direção a minha clareira. Chegando lá e olhando para a paisagem aquele mesmo pensamento me veio à cabeça: será que eu experimento? Sim ou não? A resposta era fácil, não era?

- Ah quer saber? Que se dane! – falei tentando me convencer que aquilo era o certo.

Então como se eu não respondesse mais pelos meus atos comecei a cheirar a droga, e então uma sensação indescritível me atingiu. Senti um prazer imenso e assim, fui cheirando tudo até acabar. Comecei a ter alucinações.

Era uma mulher, de cabelos castanhos, na altura do ombro. Olhos grandes e redondos, da cor de chocolate. Não sei como, mas sabia que era com ela que queria estar, era ela que ia me ajudar a superar meus problemas. E então ela disse: ' Você sabe Edward, isso está errado, pense na sua família, seus amigos... '

E assim ela se foi. Decidi dormi ali mesmo.

Acordei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para o relógio eram exatamente 18h00min. Como consegui dormir assim tanto tempo, não sei, mas eu sabia de uma coisa: Queria desesperadamente mais e muito mais. Levantei-me e fui em direção ao meu volvo cheguei em casa encontrei uma Esme angustiada, uma Alice desesperada e um Carlisle extremamente preocupado.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou os três um uníssono.

-Por aí – respondi.

Não quis falar mais nada subi pro meu quarto não sei como, mas dormi de novo **(n/a: Nossa Eddie dormir é um dom seu, haha, meu tbm.)**

**P.O.V Alice**

Eu sabia que de um jeito ou de outro Tanya não seria uma boa pessoa pro Edward. Agora ele só sabe ficar no quarto, e saindo sem falar pra onde. Mas eu estou ficando preocupada com ele por que primeiro ele aparece bêbado em casa... Depois, só faz dormir... Ele só não pode se meter com as drogas

**P.O.V Esme**

Meu Deus, ainda bem que ele chegou em casa. O Edward sempre foi um menino com responsabilidade... Por que agora ele está assim? Esse namoro com essa tal de Tanya mexeu muito com ele. Espero que ele não vire um ' rebelde sem causa'.

**P.O.V Edward**

Não dormi muito pelo jeito já que quando olhei no relógio eram apenas 20:00 hrs. Como eu sabia que minha família iria ficar estranhando eu sair de novo, tranquei a porta do meu quarto, peguei a chave do meu carro e pulei a janela, fui direto para a garagem e entrei no meu carro agradecendo mentalmente pelo meu motor ser silencioso assim eles não perceberiam que sai.

Assim que cheguei á estrada, acelerei e fui direto pra Seattle. Como eu não sabia onde era o ponto de encontro de Mike fui para o "The One" onde eu tinha encontrado ele antes.

Assim que cheguei, encontrei Mike conversando com um grupo de jovens... Bem, ele estava se divertindo.

- Hey Mike – disse quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Sabia que você ia voltar Edward.

- É... Sabe, preciso falar com você cara. Tem como a gente sair daqui?

- Sim... Vem, vamos ali à frente.

Seguimos para à orla, onde ele me deu a droga a primeira vez.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero comprar mais – disse de uma vez.

Ele riu, e riu alto.

- O que tem de tão engraçado?

- Pera lá cara! Não sabia que você ia se viciar tão rápido! Mas já que você quer... Quantos?

- Quero três desses, hãn, saquinhos.

- Bem cara, quer um conselho? Porque você não leva uma pedra de crack? Eu a acho muito melhor.

- Ok, me dá logo umas dez.

- Ok então – e com isso ele me deu o que eu pedi. – Quanto é?

- Vinte reais – Porra, barato pra caralho! Vou vir aqui mais vezes.

- Valeu Mike – dei o dinheiro pra ele e saí. Ainda tinha que passar no Bar pra pegar um litro de Vodka.

***** Um mês depois*****

WOW! Aquilo funcionava mesmo. Eu esqueci aquela puta tão rápido! Só tinha um problema. Minha família. Eles descobriram.

**Flashback On**

Eu tinha acabado de chegar de Seattle mais uma vez... Com mais, hãn, suprimento, quando minha mãe apareceu chorando.

- Porque Edward? Porque? Foi aquela Tanya? DIGA, FALE ALGUMA COISA! – ela disse me agarrando.

- Do que você está falando? – eu demorava de chegar em casa, para me recuperar, e escondia bem a droga.

- Eu achei isso na sua gaveta – ela me entregou a caixa que eu guardava o crack. OPS.

- Ér... Mãe...

- Não precisa falar nada, mas porque você?

A Alice chegou nesse momento. Ela tava com uma cara de que já sabia de tudo.

- Porque Ed? Eu tava com medo que isso acontecesse, mas pensava que você tinha juízo! – Alice disse com o dedo na minha cara.

- PORQUE? – explodi – Porque não foi você que foi traído pela sua namorada. PORQUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE FOI FOFOCA NA ESCOLA POR LONGOS DIAS!

- Mas a gente tava aqui pra ajudar meu filho! – Esme disse

- Vocês não entendem!

Carlisle entrou na hora que eu comecei a subir as escadas.

- Pode voltar mocinho. Você vai para uma clinica de reabilitação.

**N/B.:** OOOOi galera! Tudo bem com vcs? Estão gostando da história? Espero que sim... Bem, eu queria por mais algumas coisinhas, mais achei que ia ficar muito pesado... =/

Então, que tal deixar uma reviewzinha, só falando se gostou... se não gostou, com sugestões? Não dói nem quebra o dedo! \o/

p.s.: GENTE! É o niver da nossa querida autora! DEIXA OS PARABÉNS PRA ELA GALERAAA!

PARABÉNS Maria, tudo de bom pra vc, que continue a escrevendo como escreve! Saúde, felicidade, TUDO DE MELHOR!


	8. Rehab: parte 1

**Oooi! Nossa gente é sério thanks por todos os parabéns só por isso resolvi postar mais cedo, mas vou querer mais reviews ta.**

**Kiss Kiss! TT Salvatore Potter Black**

_Relembrando momentos do capítulo anterior..._

_(...)_

_A Alice chegou nesse momento. Ela tava com uma cara de que já sabia de tudo._

_- Porque Ed? Eu tava com medo que isso acontecesse, mas pensava que você tinha juízo! – Alice disse com o dedo na minha cara._

_- PORQUE? – explodi – Porque não foi você que foi traído pela sua namorada. PORQUE NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE FOI FOFOCA NA ESCOLA POR LONGOS DIAS!_

_- Mas a gente tava aqui pra ajudar meu filho! – Esme disse_

_- Vocês não entendem!_

_Carlisle entrou na hora que eu comecei a subir as escadas._

_- Pode voltar! Você vai para uma clínica de reabilitação_

__

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k X Y i U J C Y t U **(música do capítulo sem espaços)**

**Numb** - _Linkin Park_

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

[Refrão]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Refrão]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

**Enjoy! Agora para a fanfiction**

****

**P.O.V. Edward**

Eu! Edward Masen Cullen ir para uma clínica de reabilitação? Nunca.

- Eu. Não. Vou. Para. Uma. Clínica. De. Reabilitação. – falei.

- Vai, sim e é para o seu próprio bem! – minha mãe, nos braços de Carlisle falou.

Não estava com cabeça para ficar ouvindo lição de moral. Fiz a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente, subi para o meu quarto.

- Onde você pensa que está indo Edward!

- Para o único lugar onde consigo ter paz!

- Volte aqui! Agora!

- Me deixa respirar!

Não quis ouvir mais nada e fui direto para o meu quarto que agora tinha se transformado em meu refugio. Chegando lá fui direto para o banheiro tomar um belo banho quente, despi minha roupa e fiz uma coisa que nesses dias não estava fazendo com muita freqüência, olhei-me no espelho. Será que eu estava tão diferente assim? Tirei minhas próprias conclusões. Eu estava horrível! Mas nada que um bom banho é um bom sono não façam né? Entrei no box e deixei o chuveiro na água quente, ou melhor, fervendo e deixei que a água atingisse minha pele. No momento em que isso aconteceu, um entorpecimento tomou conta de mim, fiquei paralisado. Será que isso que eu estava fazendo para minha vida era o certo? Ah quer saber? FODA-SE. Quando eu estava na pior, ninguém no mundo quis me ajudar, agora, eu é que tenho que me preocupar com eles?

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei na minha seção de anestesia, mas depois saí do banho todo vermelho, peguei uma toalha e me enxuguei, vesti meu velho moletom e fui para a minha maravilhosa cama, literalmente me joguei nela e desmaiei. Não sei exatamente que horas eu acordei, mas resolvi entrar no msn, pois precisava urgentemente falar com Mike. Assim que entrei Mike veio falar comigo.

**Mike Newton diz:**

Fla! Manolo

**Edward Cullen diz:**

Eae Mike, onde vai ser o ponto de encontro hj?

**Mike Newton diz:**

Noss! Já está querendo mais?

**Edward Cullen diz:**

Sim

**Mike Newton diz:**

Lugar de sempre. Te vejo lá?

**Edward Cullen diz:**

Pode apostar!

**Mike Newton diz:**

Até mais tarde então...

**Edward Cullen diz:**

Até

Saí do msn, e resolvi ir para a cozinha preparar um rango para depois ir pra farra. Desci as escadas e por incrível que pareça a casa estava vazia.

- Que estranho! – disse para mim mesmo

Chegando à cozinha preparei um hot pocket, pois não queria me atrasar muito, assim que terminei de lanchar subi para o meu quarto troquei de roupa peguei a chave do meu carro e fui em direção ao bar de sempre. Chegando lá avistei toda a galera.

- Fala galera!

-Fala Edward! Já por aqui?

- Pois é!

- Vai querer o que hoje?

- O de sempre!

- Haha! Aqui está, mas lembre-se aprecie com moderação.

-Vai se fuder Mike!

Peguei o pequeno pacote e comecei a ingerir bem ali mesmo, quando já passava das três da manhã resolvi voltar para casa.

-Gente to vazando.

-Já está indo Manolo, nem mais um cigarro?

- Não, valeu. To vazando.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e entrei nele, mas resolvi tirar um cochilo para o efeito da droga passar, e minha família tirar essa idéia maluca de me internar. Assim que acordei fui para casa. Logo que entrei fui bombardeado de perguntas.

-Edward, filho onde você estava?

-Por aí mãe.

-Edward olhe o seu estado.

-Me erra.

-Edward...

-Vou para o meu quarto.

Subi para o meu quarto e acho que o melhor que eu tinha para fazer agora era dormir, e assim o fiz.

**P. O. V. Esme**

Não sei mais o que eu faço com esse menino, depois que uma tal de Tanya terminou com ele ou ele terminou com ela, ai sei lá, ele ficou estranho. Passa o dia trancado em seu quarto, virou um "rebelde sem causa", e pior agora deu para usar drogas, mas eu juro que se um dia eu pegar as pessoas que fizeram isso com o meu filho, eu mato uma por uma. Meu deus logo o Edward! O meu filho que sempre foi um bom garoto, eu não queria isso mais o único jeito que estou vendo agora é interná-lo em uma clínica de reabilitação. Vou esperar o Carlisle chegar. Não vou conseguir dormir nesse estado. Hoje mesmo, nós achamos uma clínica para o Edward.

Adormeci esperando Carlisle chegar do plantão, mas assim que ele abriu a porta, acordei assustada.

- Carlisle, nós precisamos internar o Edward.

- Calma mulher. Já estive pensando nisso.

- E a que conclusão chegou? - Perguntei sentando no sofá

- Que se forçarmos ele a se internar, não vai ajudar em nada. Ele precisa se entregar, e ver que isso não está lhe fazendo bem. Então nós só temos que Es...

- Não termine essa frase! Nós não vamos esperar nada Carlisle! Ele vai morrer! Meu filho vai morrer o meu Edward! – comecei a chorar nos braços do meu marido.

- Calma meu amor, nós vamos achar um jeito.

Comecei a murmurar coisas sem sentido, ate mesmo pra mim. Adormeci no colo do meu valioso marido.

**P. O. V. Alice**

O que o meu irmão está fazendo é totalmente errado! Eu não posso deixar ele se estragar, e arruinar a nossa família. Eu nunca iria prever que Edward, um menino sempre tão gentil, atencioso, fosse se meter com uma coisa dessas. E até já desconfio quem foi que fez isso com ele. Tenho certeza que foi aquele Mike Newton. Mal falado por toda a Forks. Como o Edward se meteu com ele?

Eu tenho que ter uma conversa seria com ele, e vai ser agora! Era de madrugada, assim, minha mãe não me iria ver tendo essa conversa com ele. Quando passei pelo corredor, ate o quarto dele, vi Esme chorando nos braços de Carlisle. Nossa família estava se destruindo. Respirei fundo, e bati na porta do quarto do Edward, ele sempre a deixava trancada, agora. Tentei abrir a porta, e por incrível que pareça, ela estava aberta.

Dei de cara com Edward sentado na sua cama, chorando. Corri para o seu lado.

- O que foi irmão? – perguntei tocando no seu ombro. Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim. Pálido, magro, desleixado.

Ele se esquivou do meu toque.

- O que você faz aqui? – ele disse

- Vim ver como você estava, você é meu irmão!

- Depois de tudo que fiz com a nossa família? Do que eu estou fazendo? Eu não mereço isso Alice. Não mereço.

- É lógico que merece. Mas o que aconteceu para você estar chorando?

- Nada...

- Fala, só assim vai fazer se sentir melhor.

- Você vai ter nojo de mim.

Esperei ate ele se acalmar, eu sabia que ia acabar contando. Como eu previ, ficou de frente para mim e respirou fundo.

- Sempre quando eu... Fumo – ele desviou o olhar – tenho alucinações. Uma mulher. Com cabelos castanhos, e olhos cor de chocolate. Ela sempre me diz a mesma coisa. O que é mais intrigante, e que eu sei que ela existe. Como se eu já conhecesse de outra vida, não sei. Eu tenho medo. De machucá-la. É tão _real._

- E o que ela te diz?

- Ela diz que eu tenho que parar. Que eu vou morrer se não parar.

Achei uma maneira de tirar meu irmão dessa vida. Eu sabia que ia achar.

- Então, porque você não á escuta?

- Eu tento Allie – desde quando ele começou a se drogar, que não me chamava assim. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, e sentir uma escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – É só que não consigo. Eu sou... Viciado. – Ele viu que estava chorando, e tomou um susto.

- Eu sabia que você ia me achar um completo idiota. Desculpa Alice.

- Não Ed. É só que já tinha tempo que você me chamava de Allie. Eu fiquei emocionada. E depois você admitiu que _estava_ viciado. Eu fiquei... Sem palavras.

- Desculpa Alice, Desculpa fazer você sofrer. Desculpa fazer nossa família sofrer. Por mim.

- Não se culpe. Nós vamos dar um jeito. – e com isso, ele me abraçou. No começo, tomei um susto, mas depois, retribuí o abraço.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Eu sabia que a Alice estava certa. Não queria mais aquela vida para mim. Tanya me levou para o fundo do poço, e eu vou sair dele. Eu tenho que sair desse mundo das drogas. Isso está me matando.

Meu pai está certo. Eu tenho que ser internado. Não vou sofrer muito, ou vou? Vai ser pro meu próprio bem. Quando me decidi, me afastei do abraço de Alice, respirei fundo e disse:

- Alice, eu quero ser internado.

**Tradução**

Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja  
Me sentindo tão sem fé, perdido sob a superfície  
Não sei o que você está esperando de mim  
Colocado sob pressão  
De andar sob seus passos  
(Pego pela contra-corrente,apenas pela contra-corrente)  
Cada passo que eu dou é mais um erro para você  
(Pego pela contra-corrente,apenas pela contra-corrente)

Refrão:  
Tornei-me tão entorpecido  
Não posso sentir você aqui  
Me tornei tão cansado,  
Muito mais consciente  
Me transformo nisso,  
Tudo o que eu quero fazer  
É ser mais como eu sou  
E menos como você é

Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?  
Me segurando tão apertado,  
Com medo de perder o controle  
Pois tudo o que você pensou que pudesse ser  
Caiu por terra bem na sua frente  
(Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente)  
Cada passo que eu dou é mais um engano para você  
(Pego pela contra-corrente, apenas pela contra-corrente)  
E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso ter

Refrão:  
Tornei-me tão entorpecido  
Não posso sentir você aqui  
Me tornei tão cansado,  
Muito mais consciente  
Me transformo nisso,  
Tudo o que eu quero fazer  
É ser mais como eu sou  
E menos como você é

E eu sei  
Que eu posso terminar fracassando também  
Mas eu sei que  
Você era exatamente como eu  
Com alguém desapontado dentro de você

Tornei-me tão entorpecido  
Não posso sentir você aqui  
Me tornei tão cansado,  
Muito mais consciente  
Me transformo nisso,  
Tudo o que eu quero fazer  
É ser mais como eu sou  
E menos como você é  
Tornei-me tão entorpecido, não posso sentir você aqui  
(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)  
Tornei-me tão entorpecido, não posso sentir você aqui  
(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)

**N/B:** Hey girls! O Ed finalmente aceitou ser internado! Será que no próximo capitulo a moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate, mais conhecida como Bella vai aparecer? Vamos torcer que sim!

Gostaram do capitulo? Eu confesso que chorei quando li. E a review? Ainda tá de pé? Hueheuheueh'

**N/A: I**** need to reviews please!**


	9. Rehab: parte 2 final

**Sorry pela demora do capítulo, mas eu estou em semana de prova que acaba amanha \°/ e como qualquer outra pessoa eu tenho que ir bem para passar de ano, mas antes de começar a fic eu queria pedir para vocês fazerem uma coisa pra mim...quem tiver twitter me segue aê o meu é:**

**maria_terezaUK**

**Lá eu sempre fico falando sobre quando eu vou postar então quem quiser saber é só me seguir, se esse capítulo não ficar bom me desculpem mais a minha imaginação foi pastar e parece que não quer mais voltar #tenso, mas graças a deus minha querida beta me dá um tremendo help na hora de escrever. Bom agora sem mais embolação pra fic.**

_**Relembrando momentos do capítulo anterior...**_

(...)

_Eu sabia que a Alice estava certa. Não queria mais aquela vida para mim. Tanya me levou para o fundo do poço, e eu vou sair dele. Eu tenho que sair desse mundo das drogas. Isso está me matando._

_Meu pai está certo. Eu tenho que ser internado. Não vou sofrer muito, ou vou? Vai ser pro meu próprio bem. Quando me decidi, me afastei do abraço de Alice, respirei fundo e disse:_

_- Alice, eu quero ser internado._

_(..)_

_que a Alice estava certa. Não queria mais aquela vida_

**P.O.V Alice**

- Alice eu quero ser internado – disse Edward.

Isso me chocou, pois Edward Masen Cullen não era de admitir suas fraquezas. Fiquei em estado de choque por uns 15 segundos até que senti que alguém estava me chacoalhando.

- Alice! Me responde, por favor! Desculpa, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda... Olha, eu sei que nesses últimos dias ou meses eu tenho sido um tremendo estúpido com você e com a mamãe, mas por favor você é a única que vai me salvar agora - falou Edward aos prantos.

Não sabia o que fazer nesse momento tão inusitado, pois a única coisa capaz para eu fazer era dar um abraço de consolo no meu irmão, e isso o fiz.

- Allie! Me perdoa por tudo... e-e-eu sou um idiota...- ele falava, mas o cortei.

- Você está perdoado Eddie!

Edward chorou, mas do que no dia que descobriu que era traído por Tanya.

- Você quer ir para o quarto?

Ele só assentiu com a cabeça, e fomos em direção ao seu quarto, o deitei na cama.

**P.O.V 3° pessoa**

Alice se sentiu tão incapaz por não poder fazer nada pelo irmão. Ela nunca tinha visto Edward tão fraco, então fez a primeira coisa que pensou e deu um abraço bem apertado nele.

- Allie! Perdoe-me... e-e-eu sou um idiota.

- Eu te perdôo Edward - disse ela- Você quer ir para o seu quarto? - perguntou.

Edward só assentiu, estava incapaz de pensar em mais alguma coisa e o pior, estava com nojo de si mesmo. Subindo para o quarto, Edward fez uma coisa que nunca pensou em fazer. Chorar por fraqueza.

- Shhh...Shhh... Edward, você vai se recuperar, eu sei disso - falou Alice tentando dar um voto de confiança para o irmão.

Assim que adentraram o quarto de Edward, Alice o deitou na cama.

- Alice, não querendo ser rude, mas eu quero ficar sozinho agora.

- Quando precisar de alguma coisa não pense duas vezes em chamar. – disse ela e deu um breve beijo na testa do irmão.

Assim que ela estava saindo do quarto Edward a chamou.

- Alice!

- Oi.

- Te amo.

- Eu também.

Assim que Alice saiu do quarto. Edward fez uma coisa que não fazia há muito tempo, pegou o seu violão e como num passe de mágica começou a compor.

_http : / / www . youtube .com / watch ?v=X60KwLs5Qpc_ _Perfect_

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to the plan ?

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just wanna make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this

right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry

I can't be perfect

**Tradução:**

_Perfeito_

Ei pai olhe para mim

Pense no passado e me diga

Eu cresci de acordo com os seus planos?

E você pensa que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo fazendo coisas que eu gosto de fazer?

Mas machuca quando você desaprova tudo

E agora tento ficar bem

Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso

Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente pra você

Eu não consigo fingir que

Eu estou bem

E você não pode me mudar

Porque nós perdemos tudo

Nada dura para sempre

Me desculpe

eu não consigo ser perfeito

agora é apenas muito tarde

Nós não podemos voltar atrás

Me desculpe

eu não consigo ser perfeito

E tento não pensar

Sobre a dor que eu sinto interiormente

Você sabia que costumava ser o meu herói?

Todos os dias que você passou comigo

Agora parecem tão distantes

E parece que você não se importa mais

E agora eu tento ficar bem

Eu apenas queria fazer você se sentir orgulhoso

Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente pra você

Eu não consigo suportar outra briga

E nada está bem

Porque nós perdemos tudo

Nada dura para sempre

Me desculpe

Eu não consigo ser perfeito

E agora é apenas muito tarde

Nós não podemos voltar atrás

Me desculpe

Eu não consigo ser perfeito

Nada vai mudar as coisas que você disse

Nada vai fazer isso

certo novamente

Por favor não vire as costas

Eu não consigo acreditar que é tão difícil

Somente falar com você

Mas você não entende

Porque nós perdemos tudo

Nada dura para sempre

Me desculpe

Eu não consigo ser perfeito

E agora é apenas muito tarde

Nós não podemos voltar atrás

Me desculpe

Eu não consigo ser perfeito

Porque nós perdemos tudo

Nada dura para sempre

Me desculpe

Eu não consigo ser perfeito

E agora é apenas muito tarde

Nós não podemos voltar atrás

Me desculpe

Eu não consigo ser perfeito.

**P.O.V Edward**

Não sei como aconteceu, mas a melodia fluía na minha no meu corpo como sangue e ao mesmo tempo aliviava toda a angustia, tristeza, fraqueza, ou seja, tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

**P.O.V Alice**

Meu irmão pediu para ficar sozinho. Não pestanejei ao seu pedido, mas como sempre a curiosidade falou mais alto. O que Edward iria fazer? Resolvi investigar, cheguei sorrateiramente perto da porta de seu quarto, encostei meu ouvido na porta, e me surpreendi com o que escutei. Edward estava compondo! Isso é perfeito. Não percebi, mas comecei a chorar, mas não um choro de tristeza. Era um choro de alegria, pois agora mais do que nunca eu, Alice Masen Cullen tinha certeza de meu irmão iria ficar bom.

**P.O.V 3° pessoa**

Alice estava tão feliz pelo irmão que isso fez com que logo saísse dali para de que alguma maneira não atrapalhasse o irmão. Já Edward pela primeira vez desde os últimos fatídicos acontecimentos se sentiu realizado e era isso que iria fazer de agora em diante. Buscar suas realizações.

Esme em seu trabalho sentiu um estranho arrepio. Era um bom pressentimento de que as coisas na sua vida e da sua família iriam se ajeitar agora. Carlisle por incrível que pareça sentiu o mesmo.

**P.O.V Esme**

Hoje fiquei de falar para Carlisle sobre a clinica de reabilitação em Londres, por isso resolvi ligar.

- Alô.

- Oi! Meu amor você recebeu o e-mail.

- Sim! E já liguei para eles... Depois de amanha já podemos levar o nosso menino.

- Eu tenho esperanças de que ele irá se ira se curar.

- Eu também.

E desliguei voltei a cuidar da minha transferência. Dei uma lida no site.

_BACK IN MOTION REABILITAÇÃO, LLC_

_Ganhou uma reputação como sendo um líder de qualidade no cuidado ao paciente, os resultados positivos, e um forte relacionamento com os médicos da área e seus pacientes. __Our staff continually strives to broaden their expertise and knowledge by attending continuing education programs throughout the year.__ Nossa equipe se esforça continuamente para ampliar sua experiência e conhecimento através da freqüência de programas de educação continuada ao longo do ano. _

_Os pacientes e suas famílias escolhem _**_VOLTAR EM MOVIMENTO DE REABILITAÇÃO, LLC_**_ por causa da nossa experiência no tratamento de uma variedade de condições, incluindo:  
__Orthopedic__ , __total joint and post-surgical rehab__Ortopédica__ , __reabilitação articular e pós-cirúrgica total__  
__Sports-related injuries__Relacionadas com lesões esportivas__  
__Back, neck and spine problems__De volta, problemas no pescoço e coluna vertebral__  
__Foot and ankle injuries__Pé e tornozelo__  
__Hand therapy__terapia da mão__  
__Pregnancy and post-partum therapy__Gravidez e parto, pós-terapia_

_O foco __na__ parte traseira __EM MOVIMENTO DE REABILITAÇÃO, LLC__ está no  
__helping patients meet their individual goals, and get back to life and__ ajudar os pacientes a atingirem suas metas individuais, e voltar à vida e à __  
_"back in motion"_ ._"De volta em movimento".

**_We truly care about your recovery._**_ Nós realmente nos preocupamos com sua recuperação. _**_That's why we go the extra mile to make our care affordable._**_ É por isso que ir a milha extra para fazer o nosso cuidado acessível. _**_We accept most insurances and we're participating providers with the majority of insurance carriers in the region._**_ Aceitamos a maioria dos seguros e estamos participando fornecedores com a maioria das operadoras de seguros na região. _**_Feel free to call us to make sure we accept your specific plan._**_ Sinta-se livre para nos chamar para se certificar de que aceitamos o seu plano específico. _

**_We'll also follow up with your physician, employer and insurance company as needed._**_ Também vamos acompanhar com o seu médico empregador, e a companhia de seguros, conforme necessário. _**_Add it together, and you have a good idea why we're loved by doctors and patients alike._**_ Dê-lo juntos, e você tem uma idéia boa porque nós somos amados por médicos e pacientes. _

_*** informações do Google essa é a melhor clínica de Londres**_

- Parece que realmente é boa.

**P.O.V Edward**

Adormeci contente, pois a música foi uma terapia para mim, mas a parte mais emocionante foi o meu sonho.

"_Eu estava em um lugar incrível que logo percebi que era a minha clareira, e eu estava de mãos dadas com uma mulher perfeita, deslumbrante, mas eu a reconheci, pois eu já tivera uma alucinação sua._

_- Você conseguiu dar o primeiro passo que foi o auto-reconhecimento, e por isso meu amor em breve muito em breve estaremos juntos! - disse_

_- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_- Sim_

_- Qual é o seu nome?_

_-Brevemente saberá!_

_- Mas..._

_-Estou te esperando, não demore muito._

"_Deu-me um breve beijo na bochecha e desapareceu."_

Acordei com batidas na porta, meio desnorteado. Ainda sim falei "Entra". E logo a minha irmã falou:

- Mamãe está nos chamando lá em baixo.

- Já to descendo.

- Então ta.

Vesti uma camisa qualquer e desci. Assim que cheguei estavam todos reunidos na sala.

-Edward, nós precisamos falar com você.

- Pode dizer.

- Nós achamos uma clinica para você, e nos vamos para Londres o mais breve possível - disse meus pais.

Ao dizerem isso senti que brevemente iria encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos e também algo na minha vida iria mudar.

**Demorei mais compensei né então quero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews ta até a próxima.**

**Kisskiss.**


	10. AVISO MEGA IMPORTANTE! POR FAVOR LEIAM!

**OOi!**

**Gente isso aqui não é um capítulo é um aviso muitíssimo importante, a partir do próximo capítulo que já estou escrevendo a fic vai mudar algumas coisinhas, mas lógico pra melhor eu e uma Best minha tivemos várias ideias que tenho certeza que vocês vão amar tanto quanto eu, mas como nós tivemos esse surto de ideias vai demorar um pouquinho pra escrever o capítulo que pelo jeito vai ser enorme prometo não decepcionar vocês.**

**Kisskiss**

**TT Salvatore Potter Black**


	11. Is it fate?

**OOi! Gente i'm so sad penúltimo capítulo da fanfiction, mas um penúltimo cheio de surpresas hehe, bom sem mais embolação pra fic.**

_**Relembrando momentos finais do capítulo anterior...**_

_(...)_rdei com batidas na porta, meio desnorteado. Ainda sim falei "Entra". E logo a minha

_- Mamãe está nos chamando lá em baixo._

_- Já to descendo._

_- Então ta._

_Vesti uma camisa qualquer e desci. Assim que cheguei estavam todos reunidos na sala._

_-Edward, nós precisamos falar com você._

_- Pode dizer._

_- Nós achamos uma clinica para você, e nos vamos para Londres o mais breve possível - disse meus pais._

_Ao dizerem isso senti que brevemente iria encontrar a garota dos meus sonhos e também algo na minha vida iria mudar._

...

Depois da conversa com meus pais resolvi subir pro meu quarto para terminar o arranjo musical. Assim que cheguei, peguei meu violão mais. Quando dei por mim, estava pensando na garota dos meus sonhos. Será que ela realmente existe? Ficava me perguntando. As horas passaram e logo adormeci. Acordei não sei exatamente que horas, mas tinha alguém batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar!

- Edward filho nós temos que falar com você. Será que pode ir lá ao escritório?

- Posso, mas posso pelo menos terminar de acordar? - Minha mãe deu um breve risinho que logo se desfez.

-Tá bom mais não demore muito.

- Pode deixar.

Assim que eu falei, ela saiu. Fui até o banheiro lavei o meu rosto pra ver se desinchava mais parece que não surtiu o efeito que eu esperava. Mesmo assim sai do meu refugio e subi para o terceiro andar. Ao chegar lá, à porta estava entreaberta e meus pais estavam conversando.

- Nunca pensei que um dia Edward fosse me dar tanto trabalho assim – disse meu pai.

- Carlisle, eu sei que o nosso filho vai voltar a ser aquele menino de antes.

-Será? Estou começando a desacreditar - não acredito meu pai, o meu herói estava se distanciando de mim. Também, quem mandou você, Edward Cullen acabar com toda a sua família? Contendo as lagrimas que se formaram, entrei no escritório.

- Estou aqui, o que queriam falar comigo?

- Bom eu e sua mãe queremos o quanto antes que você vá pra Londres, mas tem uma coisa. O seu ano letivo aqui está apenas no meio e você tem que terminar-lo. Então nós concluímos que você terminará os seus estudos aqui e ano que vem nós nos mudamos.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Era só isso mesmo Edward, amanhã você irá para a escola.

-Tudo bem.

- Agora você já pode se retirar.

Fui em direção à porta e antes de fechá-la, suspirei e disse:

- Desculpe te decepcionar pai, mas prometo que isso não irá se repetir.

Então finalmente as lágrimas caíram. Meu pai nunca tinha sido tão duro comigo. Adentrei o meu quarto e fiz a única coisa que poderia me tirar do mundo real. Dormir. Apesar de ter mais ou menos acordado há 5 minutos me sinto exausto e assim o faço. Acordo com o barulho incondicionalmente irritante do meu despertador me falando que era à hora de parar de sonhar e ir enfrentar a realidade. Me levanto e vou para o banheiro tomar um banho quente. Saí do banheiro e fui escolher uma roupa, acabei escolhendo uma coisa casual para usar. Uma blusa polo preta da Lacoste, e um jeans da Calvin Klein, e um moletom com capuz. Volto para o banheiro, escovei meus dentes e saí do meu quarto. Fui para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã.

- Bom dia família!

- Bom di a- responderam minha irmã e minha mãe.

- Bom dia pai!

- Ahn... Ah bom dia Edward.

Sentei-me a mesa e comecei a comer. Depois que terminei, chamei minha anã e fomos para escola.

- Eddie, vai dar tudo certo.

-Como você sabe como eu estou nervoso?

- Não precisa ser uma vidente pra perceber...

- Haha. Muito engraçado.

Alice me mostrou a língua, ligue o carro, e saímos a da garagem de casa. Liguei o som, e minha **música preferida** estava tocando.

-Back in black, I hit the sack/I've been too long, I'm glad to be back/Yes I'm let loose from the noose/That's kept me hangin' about.

- Ai que nojo como você pode ouvir uma merda dessas?

- Allie isso não é merda é cultura.

-Aham tá me avisa quando for.

Chegamos à escola e assim que eu desci todos os olhares se voltaram pra mim.

-Parece que todos já sabem- disse pra mim mesmo.

Segui em frente com Alice segurando no meu braço, estava nervoso eu não gostava do jeito que estavam olhando para mim, pena e repulsa. Eu definitivamente não gostava disso.

- Ignore!- disse minha irmã.

- Como se fosse fácil – disse mais pra mim mesmo do que pra minha irmã.

Ao chegar à classe me deparo com Tanya se agarrando com o Tyler. Traidores_, se merecem_, penso. Mas uma coisa eu não queria sentir. Por mais que eu me negava a acreditar nisso, eu ainda amo a Tanya e vê-la se agarrando com o Tyler doeu muito. Pensei seriamente em sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas resolvi encarar essa situação de frente.

-Bom dia alunos!

Como era de se esperar quase ninguém respondeu. Nãoestava muito a fim de aula, então, puxei meu capuz, coloquei os fones de ouvido, deitei-me sobre a mesa e fiquei ouvindo música. Assim que o fiz, senti alguma coisa de leve me atingir. Olhei para o lado e era uma bolinha de papel, desdobrei-a e lá estava escrito "_Edward Cullen corno mal assumido e mal amado". _Respirei fundo varias vezes para não levantar no meio da aula e acertar em cheio a cara do Tyler, mas resolvi aceitar o conselho da minha irmã_. Ignore Edward_, falei para mim mesmo.

A aula terminou e eu saí, fui para aula de história. _Que ótimo. Quem vive de passado é museu._ E assim como na aula do , não prestei atenção em história. A aula terminou e eu saí da sala indo em direção a sala do terceiro horário, mas me deparei com uma cena que não gostei nada. Tanya se agarrando com outro cara. Bem feito Tyler. _Tyler, corno mal assumido, e mal amado._ Recordei o papel que ele me jogara agora a pouco. Dei um meio sorriso. Porem, por mais que tentei, não agüentei. Saí o mais rápido possível dali, fui em direção ao estacionamento. Peguei a chave do meu carro e assim que entrei, resolvi ligar pro Mike.

- Alô!

- Mike sou eu. Edward!

- Ahn... Oi! Edward... Sumiu? Por onde andas?

- Por ai. Tive um certo problema familiar.

- É sei como é, mas então me ligou para...?

- Sabe como é né? Que tal mais daquela coca?

- Olha cara, sinto muito em te dizer, mas eu estou em Amsterdã.

- Amsterdã? Fazendo o que?

- Sabe né? Holanda país das drogas e do sexo! Vim aproveitar, e é claro comprar mais mantimentos.

- Sorte sua. Então deixa pra lá.

Desliguei o celular e parei no pub mais próximo.

- O que deseja?

Perguntou-me o senhor.

- Er... Eu quero 10 garrafas de vodka.

- Qual?

- Pode ser Orloff.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas mesmo assim me entregou a caixa com as bebidas. Paguei-o, e dirigi ate a minha casa. Entrei, e para minha sorte não tinha ninguém. Fui direto para o meu quarto, sentei-me no chão e abri a primeira garrafa. Assim que senti o álcool entrando no meu organismo uma sensação de paz me atingiu. No fundo, estava me sentindo culpado com tudo aquilo. Prometi a minha família que iria sair desse mundo sem volta. Mas com mesmo disse. Sem volta. Um caso perdido. Sim, eu era isso. Mesmo com esse pensamento que me ocorreu, continuei bebendo. Assim que eu cheguei à terceira garrafa minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu deitei no chão. Meu corpo começou a tremer e fui entrando no estado de inconsciência.

Tudo ficou escuro.

**P.O.V Alice **

Assim que a aula terminou não encontrei o meu irmão. Alguma coisa me dizia que tinha algo errado. Encontrei Irina, uma prima da Tanya. Mas assim como eu, ela odiava aquela vadia.

- Irina, você pode me dar carona?

- Claro. Entra ai.

Assim que cheguei a casa fui direto pro quarto do Edward. Assim que entro, vejo Edward deitado no chão desacordado com um monte de garrafas de vodcas em sua volta.

- EDDIE! EDDIE! POR FAVOR, ACORDE - gritei, mas de nada adiantava.

Comecei a chorar e resolvi ligar pro papai.

- Pai! Pelo amor de deus me ajuda.

- Calma meu amor.O que aconteceu?

- É o Edward! Ele está desacordado e no seu quarto está cheio de garrafas de vodca.

- Era só o que faltava. Coma Alcoólico..

- Bem que a mamãe disse pai. O Edward ia voltar a fazer isso!

- Calma filha, não é hora pra essas coisas. Vou te falar o que você vai fazer tá.

- O-ok.

- 1°: verifica o pulso dele.

- Sim.

- Agora vire ele de lado, para que não possa se asfixiar com vômito, saliva e a própria língua dele.

- Ai meu deus.

-Calma. Já estou indo pra casa.

- Venha rápido! – Aquelas aulas de primeiros socorros que fiz o semestre passado, ajudou em alguma coisa.

Tudo culpa da Tanya. Um dia, eu juro que mato aquela vaca loira. Peguei a cabeça do meu irmão cuidadosamente e coloquei-a sobre a minha perna e fiquei fazendo cafuné

- Eddie, calma. Juro que a partir de agora vou te proteger e vou acabar com a raça daquela vaca.

Fiquei fazendo carinho no Edward que estava inconsciente. Não demorou muito e o meu pai chegou, o pegou no colo, desceu a escada com ele e deitou na ambulância.

- A sorte do Edward foi que você chegou a tempo.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem?

- Sim... Graças a Deus não foi muito grave.

Resolvi ligar pra mamãe.

- Alô!

- Mãe sou eu, mas fica calma tá.

- Alice? O que aconteceu?

- Mãe, o Edward entrou em coma alcoólico. Fica calma, ele já esta indo para o hospital.

Desliguei e fui com meu pai para o hospital.

**P.O.V 3° pessoa.**

Esme assim que soube da noticia saiu o mais rápido possível do seu escritório. Alice assim que chegou ao hospital sentou na sala de espera e disse.

- Só saio com o meu irmão.

Não demorou muito Esme chegou ao hospital.

- Alice como está meu filho?

- Ainda não tem noticias, só sei que ele foi internado.

Esme estava muito aflita e com muito medo desse ser o fim do seu filho, mas não conseguia pensar e assim resolveu ir até a capela do hospital rezar para Deus guardasse o seu filho.

**P.O.V Carlisle**

Preciso conversar urgentemente com a Esme. Será que toda vez que o Edward fizer uma merda ela vai passar a mão na cabeça dele? E mais essa agora! O meu filho estava em coma alcoólico. Fui para a sala de espera para ver se ela estava lá. Alice estava olhando pra baixo, co lagrimas nos olhos. Olha só o que o Edward fez com nossa família. Com a Alice!

- Alice onde está sua mãe?

- Parece que pra capela. – ela nem levantou o olhar.

Sai da sala de espera e encontrei-a segurando um terço, ajoelhada aos pés de São Judas Tadeu.

- Esme, precisamos conversar.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Será que agora você vai passar a mão na cabeça dele de novo? Será que vai ser assim até que o menino entre em um estado mais grave pra você notar que ele merece uma bela punição?

- Olha meu amor - começou a chorar - eu estou muito decepcionado com o nosso filho, mas saiba que precisamos dar um tempo para ele. Dá-me somente mais uma chance? Eu sei que ele vai conseguir sair dessa. Você verá!

- Ok, mas lembre-se que esse foi o meu ultimo aviso.

Sai dali e fui para o quarto do Edward para ver como estava o seu estado.

_**** Dois dias depois... ****_

**P.O.V Edward**

Assim que acordei pude ouvir vozes que julguei ser da minha mãe e da minha irmã. Estava em um quarto branco, bem iluminado e assim que abri os olhos minha cabeça começou a latejar. Pisquei algumas vezes para que o meu olho se acostumasse com a claridade do local.

- Edward! Que bom que você acordou! - disse minha mãe.

- Onde estou? – tentei me apoiar para ficar sentado, mas não adiantou.

- Bem, você está no hospital. Papai te trouxe aqui depois que você entrou em coma alcoólico. E antes que eu me esqueça: pode me agradecer por te salvar - disse minha irmã.

- Há quanto tempo estou desacordado?

- Dois dias!

Assustei-me com o tempo que fiquei em coma.

- Quando vou sair daqui?

- Acho que amanha mesmo. - disse meu pai. Ele estava decepcionado. Dava para ver no olhar dele.

- Será que eu posso tomar algo para dor? Minha cabeça está latejando.

- Vou chamar a enfermeira.

Assim que ela entrou injetou uma seringa no meu soro e o sono repentinamente me atingiu. Acordei no outro dia feliz, pois finalmente iria para casa.

- Bom dia filho!

- Bom dia mãe!

- Pronto para tomar banho e ir para casa?

- Não vejo a hora.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro. Minha mãe me deu banho, me vestiu e sentei na cadeira de rodas para ir para casa. Esme me levou até o seu carro e de lá fomos conversando.

- Edward, você tem que ver a clinica lá em Londres! É muito boa. Lá têm uma oficina de música e tudo. – Assim que ela terminou de falar, me dei conta que prometi a ela que iria para Londres. Mas eu não queria mais. Que se dane! Eu já tinha decepcionado todo mundo que amava. Não tinha mais importância.

- Eu não quero mais ir. – disse num sussurro.

- É para o seu bem Edward. Você vai. E pronto.

Não queria discutir com a minha mãe então dei aqueça conversa por encerrada. Por enquanto. Fomos em silencio até chegar em casa. Ela me ajudou a subir para o meu quarto e me deitei na cama.

- Filho, acho melhor você descansar, você só irá semana que vem para a escola.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto resolvi dormir.

_**Segunda-feira**_

Acordei com o barulho irrevogavelmente irritante do meu despertador, me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Fiz o meu asseio matinal, e desci para tomar café.

- Bom Dia! - disse.

- Bom dia mano!

- Bom dia filho!

- Cadê o papai?

- Saiu mais cedo, parece que tinha uma emergência.

Assim que terminei de tomar o café fui para a escola com a minha irmã.

- Alice! Será que vai ser daquele mesmo jeito?

- Pode ficar despreocupado, parece que tem uma nova aluna e ela é a fofoca da escola.

Assim que chegamos à escola ninguém se virou para mim como da ultima vez. Agradeci mentalmente por esse colégio ter recebido uma nova aluna. De uma hora para a outra um jeep enorme estaciona a duas vagas do meu carro, e de lá saem um cara enorme e uma garota que me parecia extremamente familiar. Então o sinal bateu. O meu primeiro horário era biologia então fui em direção à sala.

- Te espero aqui no final da aula! - falei pra Alice.

Ela apenas assentiu e foi para a sua aula. Assim que cheguei sentei-me no lugar de costume.

- Bom Dia alunos!- disse o

- Oi! Desculpa o atraso professor, mas eu estava na secretaria pegando o meu horário.

- Claro! Mrs. Swan. Você já pode se sentar com o Sr. Cullen.

A voz dessa garota me era familiar. Levantei o meu rosto para ver se eu a conhecia de algum lugar. Quando o fiz quase caí da cadeira. Aquela era a garota dos meus sonhos. Não é possível! Ela realmente existe! Confesso que fiquei muito surpreso. Pensava que era pura imaginação minha.

-Prazer, Isabella. Mas prefiro que me chame de Bella. – ela disse sentando no seu lugar, e pondo os livros na mesa.

- Edward.

Ela pegou o seu estojo e o professor disse que iriamos estudar o mundo da planária. Não prestei muita atenção, pois a minha mente ficava divagando sobre ela. Eu mal a conhecia e ela mexeu comigo de uma forma como nenhuma outra garota mexeu. A aula acabou e eu fui para as outras aulas. Assim que as aulas terminaram, eu e a minha irmã fomos pra casa. Chegando lá, fui para o meu quarto e fiquei tocando violão até a hora que eu resolvi dormir.

_**** Dois meses depois...****_

**P.O.V Terceira pessoa**

Dois meses depois daquele fatídico coma, Edward resolveu dar a volta por cima. Ele voltou a ser o aluno mais popular de Forks High Shcool, mas apesar de tudo ainda sentia algo por Tanya. Bella era uma garota bonita, porém muito reservada. Os únicos amigos tinha na escola era Alice e seu irmão Emmett. Edward apesar de não querer confessar nem para si mesmo sentia algo por Bella, mas para ele aquele sentimento era apenas algo que logo iria passar.

**P.O.V Edward**

Estava no corredor conversando com o Mason quando alguém esbarra em mim. Para minha decepção ara apenas a Swan.

- Não olha por onde anda Swan?

- Não sou cega. Ou você ainda não percebeu?

- Acordou com o pé esquerdo Isabella?

- Cullen, tenho pena de você.

- De mim? Posso saber o por quê?

- Ao contrario de mim, você nunca vai ser alguém na vida - disse e saiu.

Não iria me deixar abalar por uma idiota feito Isabella Swan. A garota dos meus devaneios não era ela. Com certeza não era.

_**** Algumas semanas depois... ****_

**P.O.V Terceira pessoa**

Algumas semanas depois Edward e Tanya voltaram. Tanya ainda o traia e ele ficava correndo atrás dela comum cachorrinho. Para Edward, tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

- Sabe Tanya, acho que a gente deveria sair hoje. - disse Edward.

- Por mim tudo bem. Abriu uma boate nova em Seattle. Nós podemos ir lá? - perguntou Tanya.

- Claro meu amor - disse Edward.

A noite chegou e os dois saíram para a boate em Seattle, enquanto Bella ia para a casa da Alice para uma noite de pijamas.

**P.O.V Alice**

Hoje a Belinha vinha aqui para casa para uma noite de garotas. A minha sorte foi o meu irmão sair com aquela vaca da namorada dela. Às vezes eu me pergunto como o Eddie pode voltar com aquelazinha mesmo depois de tudo que ele já sofreu por ela. Depois que eles voltaram a namorar, o Edward se distanciou de mim. Mas não iria me preocupar com isso essa noite. Essa noite é sinônimo de diversão!

A campainha tocou. Deve ser a Bella. Fui abrir a porta e a Bella entrou.

- Oi! Belinha, que bom que você chegou.

Nos cumprimentamos e fomos para a televisão, onde estava passando a maratona de Vampire Diares.

- Ai Bella! Eu tenho ódio dessa Katharine, não acredito que ela fez o Stefan e a Elena terminarem!

**- **Pelo menos ela vai ficar com o Damon que é muito mais gato.

Depois que a maratona acabou resolvemos dormir, pois amanhã tinha escola.

- Bella! ACORDAAAAA.

- Porra Alice, com uma amiga como você eu não preciso nem de despertador.

Arrumamo-nos e descemos para tomar café. Depois que terminamos, fomos para a escola e chegando lá ficamos conversando até o sinal bater. O sinal bateu, e cada uma foi pra sua aula.

**P.O.V Terceira pessoa**

Aquele dia traria várias surpresas para todos. As aulas acabaram e chegou a hora do intervalo. Todos os alunos foram em direção ao refeitório, chegando lá um telão estava armado.

- ATENÇÃO ALUNOS DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL! - Tyler se pronunciou - HOJE VOCÊS VERÃO UMA CENA QUE GARANTO QUE VÃO CHOCAR A AI E QUE EU ME PERGUNTO O PORQUE QUE UM GAROTO NAMORA UMA VAGABUNDA DESSAS. ELE SÓ PODE GOSTAR DE SER CORNO! - Tyler disse, mas ninguém estava entendendo nada.

- BOM E MELHOR EU MOSTAR! APOSTO QUE ESTÃO TODOS CURIOSOS.

**P.O.V Edward**

- BOM E MELHOR EU MOSTAR APOSTO QUE ESTÃO TODOS CURIOSOS.

Assim que Tyler disse isso uma imagem apareceu no telão, e eu olhei.

- Oh... Vai Jeremy mais forte, mais forte.

Eu olhei incrédulo para aquilo. A imagem era de Tanya transando. Fiquei sem reação alguma até que as pessoas começaram a gritar.

- CORNO... CORNO... CORNO... CORNO... CORNO...

Sai dali o mais rápido possível em direção ao meu carro. Queria tomar todas. Fiquei em dúvida se faria aquilo ou não.

**P.O.V Alice **

- Oh...vai Jeremy mais forte, mais forte.

Olhei incrédula para aquela imagem Tanya e alguém se comendo, eu sabia que aquela vaca loira não era fiel ao meu irmão. Logo depois a escola toda começou a gritar.

- CORNO... CORNO... CORNO... CORNO... CORNO...

De soslaio, vi meu irmão saiu correndo em direção ao estacionamento. Eu precisava ir o mais rápido possível para impedi-lo, porque eu sabia que ele iria encher a cara. Fui correndo para o estacionamento quando alguém me puxa pelo braço.

- Deixa que eu vou Alice! - disse Bella.

**P.O.V Terceira pessoa**

Edward estava no carro pensando quando ouviu as batidas na janela.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho Alice! – ele disse com a mão no rosto.

- Não é a Alice, é a Bella.

- Se veio zoar com minha cara, faça um favor de ir embora. – Edward disse abrindo a janela.

- Eu não vim aqui para zoar da sua cara, eu só quero conversar.

Com muita relutância ele abre a porta do carro e deixa a garota entrar.

- Olha apesar de todo esse sofrimento que eu imagino que você esta passando, encher a cara não é a melhor solução.

- Agora você é solidaria comigo? Posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu não faço uma boa ação esperando alguma coisa em troca. Apenas quis conversar com você.

Edward se assustou, pois de todas as pessoas no mundo que ele sonhou que um dia iria ajudar, a ultima era Bella, porque ele pensava que ela o detestava.

- Então, trégua? E amigos?- perguntou Bella estendendo a mão.

- Trégua. – ele disse apertando a mão da Bella

Edward desabafou com a garota e logo depois se sentiu melhor, mas constrangido. Sua cabeça estava nas pernas de Bella e ela fazia cafuné nele. Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que sentia algo mais por Isabella.

Com o passar dos meses os dois se tornaram amigos e confidentes. O ano letivo havia acabado e tinha chegado o grande dia do baile dos formandos. Bella havia passado o dia inteiro na casa de Alice para se arrumar. Bella estava preocupada, ia com Edward ao baile.

- Alice. Tenho que te contar uma coisa. - disse ela.

- Fala! - incentivou Alice.

- Eu fui aceita em Oxford e semana que vem estou indo para Londres.

- AHHHHHHH... Miga eu não acredito! - disse Alice

- Pois pode acreditar- confirmou Bella.

Logo depois que a gritaria cessou Edward entrou no quarto da irmã.

- Posso saber o motivo de todo esse alvoroço? - pergunta.

- Eddie, a Bella foi aceita em Oxford e semana que vem está indo para Londres.

Apesar dele estar contente por ela, Edward não estava feliz. Iria perder uma grande amiga e não sabia se eles iriam se reencontrar. Acabou que ninguém mais quis ir ao baile e concordaram em comemorar a admissão de Bella vendo filmes e jogando conversa fora.

...

**N/B:** Sorry galera! A culpa foi minha que esse capitulo não saiu antes do Natal Eu tava numa correria aqui em casa, com meus primos e tal, que acabou que não tive tempo pra betar. Foi só hoje que sentei e betei esse capitulo pra vocês. Mas, agora falando do cap., emocionante não? Algumas novidades, e finalmente *rufem os tambores* A BELLA APARECEU! Gostaram?

Queria desejar pra vocês também um Feliz Natal super atrasado, e um Feliz Ano Novo! Que vocês sejam muuuito felizes nesse ano que vem ai, e que **2011 humilhe 2010**

**N/A:** Ufa! Consegui terminar o capítulo! até a próxima minhas queridas leitoras, um feliz natal para todas e um prospero ano novo.

Salvem as borboletas no Afeganistão cliquem aí nesse botão!


	12. Epílogo

**Ultimo capítulo da fanfiction :'( espero que gostem, e eu quero muuuuuitas reviews!**

**KissKiss**

**TT Salvatore Potter Black.**

_**Relembrando momentos do capítulo anterior...**_

**Epílogo**

"_Edward tudo o que vivemos desde o dia em que viramos amigos vai ficar para sempre guardado em minha mente, mas apesar de eu ser covarde o bastante para não te dizer adeus pessoalmente peço-te desculpas, mas segundo as regras uma enfermeira não pode ter relações com seus pacientes, pois se assim for descoberto a enfermeira ), eu no meu caso perco meu estagio, perco minha bolsa em Oxford e ainda vou reprovar.____Só espero que você entenda isso e para o meu bem e para o seu, espero que em algum dia você encontre uma pessoa melhor do que eu para te amar, pois reconheço que essa minha atitude e covarde, espero que isso não atrapalhe o seu tratamento e te imploro encarecidamente que não se prejudique por minha causa._

_Apesar de tudo te amo, Bella._

_Ps__ : __Não me procure"_

Assim que li a carta comecei a chorar não crendo que o amor da minha vida tenha me deixado, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza custe o que custar eu vou ter a Bella de novo para mim.

**n/a: desculpa os erros de português **


	13. segunda temporada

**Oi! Nossa eu estou muito feliz hoje, sabe porque? Um ano de The Love In Rehab, mas acima de tudo quero agradecer a vocês que são as melhores leitoras do mundo, então por causa disso resolvi adiantar a segunda temporada, mas já vou dando um aviso que não vou ter dias certos para postar mais vou tentar postar duas vezes por semana agradeço a compreenção de vocês, pois estou passando uma barra na minha vida e pensei até em desistir da fic, mas ai eu pensei em vocês e resolvi continuar, bom antes que eu faça um texto vamos logo para a fic e dessa vez eu quero muitas reviews tá.**

**Kisses**

**TT Salvatore Potter Black ou Terry-Black ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Prólogo

Depois que Bella foi para Londres minha vida voltou ao normal e normal falo, entrei em depresão e comecei a usar drogas e beber muito mais do que eu bebia antes, resultado depois do meu terceiro coma alcoólico, meus pais que estavam sofrendo mais ainda por causa da depresão da minha irmã também resolveram de vez ir para Londres, chegando lá fui para a tal clínica de reabilitação os primeiros meses foram uma droga, mas depois parece que o destino resolvel sorrir para mim e a minha sina mudou com a chegada dos estagiários de Oxford.

**n\a: mil desculpas se tiver ficado uma droga esse prólogo, pois minha imaginação resolveu pastar e nunca mais voltar e antes que eu me esqueça PRECISO DE UMA BETA, ALGUÉM AI SE CANDIDATA? È sério preciso urgentemente de uma beta, até o próvimo capítulo.**

**I need to reviews ;)**


	14. capítulo 1 da segunda temporada

**Edward's P.O.V**

Engraçado como o destino às vezes brinca com você, como eu um dia iria imaginar que Isabella Swan que em minha opinião a era uma nerd, estúpida, idiota e que se achava melhor do que todos um dia iria se tornar minha amiga, mas depois daquele fatídico dia muita coisa mudou em minha vida, como depois que fui taxado de corno na hora do recreio a ultima pessoa do mundo que eu iria imaginar iria até o carro para ver como eu estava me sentindo essa pessoa no caso era a Bella depois daquele dia nos aproximamos de uma maneira inexplicável. Bella era minha amiga, minha confidente, minha irmã depois de Alice é claro, meu tudo.

-Posso saber o que o senhor está a pensar?- perguntou Bella.

-Nossa Bella "está a pensar e muito antigo"- ironizei.

-Ai Eddie as vezes eu penso que nasci na época errada.- fala.

-Posso saber o porquê?.

-Ahn... sei lá, tipo eu as vezes como você acabou de citar falo antiquadamente, meus costumes são de outras épocas e minha músicas então nem se fale.- disse dando uma pequena risada.

-Mas saiba que para mim você é perfeita assim.

Assim que terminei de dizer ela corou, acho que só ela não sabe o quão adorável fica quando cora.

-Mais não mudando de assunto. O que você estava pensando?

-Em como minha vida mudou depois daquele dia...sabe você era a última pessoa no mundo que eu imaginava que iria me ajudar pra falar a verdade.

-Sabe eu também.

Depois disso nossa música começou a tocar no carro.

-Eddie aumenta e a nossa música.

-Só aumento se você parar de me chamar de "Eddie"

-Mas Eddie é Broken do Sether feat Amy lee.- pediu com um lindo biquinho na boca.

-Tudo bem então. - disse e então começamos a cantar.

Assim que iniciol a música comecei a cantar.

**LINK : **http * :/ * www. *youtube. *com */watch?v *=8ecIdZv *JRBc

_**NA: Sem os espaços**_

_[Edward]  
I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

[Juntos]  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Edward]  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

[Bella]  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to  
fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[Refrão]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away '

[Refrão]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away '

[Juntos]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

[Edward]  
You've gone away  
You don´t feel me here, anymore

Assim que terminamos de fazer o nosso show particular estávamos quase chegando ao aeroporto, daqui a algumas horas Bella irá para Londres e apesar disso ter me deixado orgulhosa dela eu estava triste por ela partir, sim eu sei, é muito egoísmo da minha parte mais o que eu posso fazer se isso é da minha natureza.

-Chegamos. – ela falou.

Descemos do carro pegamos sua mala e adentramos o aeroporto, não muito tempo depois um pequeno ser irritantemente adorável pulou com vontade em Bella.

-Alice, a não ser que você queira pagar um King Kong em pleno aeroporto eu te aconselho a sair de cima de mim!

-Desculpa, esqueci-me da sua relação intima com o chão.

Então assim que ela saiu às duas se abraçaram e começaram a chorar.

-Ai Belinha você vai faze muita falta, mas vê se mantenha um contato regular ta.

-Pode deixar. – Bella disse e as duas se abraçaram de novo.

-Sorry! Mas eu tenho que fazer o check-in do meu vôo.

Então ela foi em direção ao balcão, não demorando muito logo ela estava de volta falando ao celular.

_-Não...Emmet eu já disse que está tudo bem...O meu vôo vai fazer uma conexão em Paris...Eu não sei provavelmente eu chague amanhã ao depois...Então ta te espero em Londres...Te Amo Beijo Tchau._

-Quem era ao telefone?

-Emmet, querendo saber que dia e que horas eu iria chegar.

-Bella você está com fome ou com sede? – perguntei.

-Estou sim. Por quê?

-È que eu estou indo até a lanchonete, então o que vocês vão querer?

-Pode deixar que eu vou lá comprar comida Edward.- falou Alice e logo depois saiu.

-Uau! Inglaterra, Londres país e capital do rock 'n' roll. Posso te pedir uma coisa?- perguntei.

-Claro!

-Assim que você puder vai até o museu do rock e tira foto das estatuas de ceras para mim, e também vai até a famosa faixa dos Beatles e tira uma foto também e pra finalizar a rua do rock. Pode ser?

-Claro!Claro! – disse rindo- Mas porque você quer que eu vá a todos esses lugares? – perguntou.

-Ora! È porque eu morro de vontade de conhecer esses lugares.

-Aham ta- disse ironicamente.

-È sério!

-O que eu disse?

-Está bem.

Não muito depois minha irmã chagou com uma sacola do Mc Donald **(na: amo o mc Donald)** e uma bandeja com os refrigerantes.

-Como nenhum dos dois idiotas me falaram qual sanduíche queriam e nem os refrigerantes comprei somente o md cheddar e os refrigerantes são cocas zero.

-Zero Alice?

-È algum problema?- falou com um olhar mortal em minha direção.

-Claro que não maninha que eu amo muito.

-Assim espero.

Ela me entregou a sacola e eu entreguei o da Bella, o meu e por ultimo o dá baixinha, começamos a comer e depois de terminar conversamos banalidades até o vôo dela ser anunciado.

_-Atenção, passageiros do vôo 3740_** (na: improviso #fail) **_Air France com destino a Paris informamos que sua aeronave já se encontra em solo e dentro de quinze minutos sua entrada na aeronave será autorizada._

-Bom, parece que temos mais quinze minutos juntos. – falei.

Alice começou a chorar e abraçou a Bella e logo as duas estavam aos prantos se abraçando e chorando, não querendo ficar de fora me juntei a elas e logo estávamos em um abraço triplo.

_-Atenção, passageiros do vôo 3740 da Air France com destino a Paris seu embarque está sendo autorizado no portão seis no segundo piso._

-È acho que é a minha deixa. – disse ela.

Fomos em direção em direção ao portão seis e logo ela entregou a passagem para a funcionaria demos um ultimo abraço triplo e ela entrou no avião, eu que pensava que quando Tanya me traiu pela segunda vez pensei que não havia dor pior do que aquela, mas estava errado assim que Bella partiu e cessou o nosso abraço a dor que senti foi horrível queria mais que tudo ter ela a todo custo em meus braços. Alice me abraçou e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

-E-E-Eddie eu quero a Belinha aqui comigo.

-Eu também Alice, eu também.

Depois que o avião da Bella decolou minha irmã que já estava aos prantos piorou, eu a abraçava mais de nada adiantava estava parecendo que ela só piorava, não querendo mais ficar aeroporto fomos para o estacionamento entramos no carro.

-Você se sente melhor Alice? – pergutei.

-O que você acha Eddie!

-Olha você tem que entender que isso vai ser a melhor coisa pro futuro da Bella, e você pode ter certeza que onde ela estiver vai se lembrar de você.

-Você acha?

-Claro, mas também convenhamos quem iria se esquecer de uma anã irritante.

-Eddie...Vai dá

-Vamos pra casa?

-Uhum.

Dei a partida no carro e logo estávamos pegando a estadual em direção a Forks resolvi ligar o som do carro pra ver se pelo menos assim eu pensava em outra coisa a não ser que eu sentia uma falta incondicional da Bella, liguei o som e minha e estava passando starway to heaven uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

-Ai..Que legal uma das suas músicas deprê.

Ignorei o comentário de Alice e aumentei mais ainda o som e fui cantando dirigindo, no carro estava um silêncio confortável até que minha irmã resolve abrir o santa boca.

-Posso saber quantos minutos essa merda tem?

-Merda nada Alice isso é cultura e pro seu governo essa música tem 8:02

-Nossa que emocionante música depressiva pra quem acabou de ver a melhor amiga partir.

Não respondi a sua pergunta e resolvi me concentrar na musica que me transmitiu uma paz inimaginável, depois que ela untitled o simple plan começou a tocar.

-Esse povo deve ta de lazer com minha face, só pode.

Isso eu realmente devo concordar com a minha irmã a música era realmente depressiva, logo chegamos em casa estacionei o carro na garagem e Alice saiu, obviamente iria pro seu quarto chorar ate não haver mais lagrimas. Fiquei no carro um pouquinho ate ela sair da garagem logo que ela sumiu da minha vista olhei atrás do meu banco para ver se a orloff e as garrafinhas de smirnoff ainda estavam lá e para a minha sorte ainda estavam resolvi beber para ver se pelo menos o álcool me fazia esquecer ela, sai da garagem e dirigi sem rumo até que cheguei a conclusão de que iria para a praia de la push, chegando lá peguei quantas eu agüentava joguei na areia me sentei e olhando para o mar abri a primeira garrafa de smirnoff e bebi tudo de uma só vez sacudi a cabeça um pouquinho para espantar a tontura repentina que me celular tocou logo em seguida e eu atendi.

_-Olô!_

_-Edward sou eu Mike _

_- Ah...Oi Mike! Tudo bem, já chegou de Amesterdã ?_

_-Sim, acabei de chegar...Onde você está?_

_-Na praia de La Push, por que?_

_-Posso te pedir um favor?_

_-Pode!_

_-Você poderia vir me buscar aqui no aeroporto de Seatle?_

_-Sim, daqui alguns minutos esterei ai_

_-Ah cara valeu mesmo, só por causa disso vou te dar uma pedras de graça!_

_-Tudo bem Mike, até daqui a pouco._

E desliguei o telefone, e fui para carro, assim que entrei encostei minha cabeça no volante precisava urgentemente colocar minha cabeça em ordem para não bater o meu precioso carro, assim que dei uma melhorada dei a partida e fui em direção ao aeroporto.


End file.
